Poolside Confrontation
by LycoX
Summary: Already in a fairly unhappy state of mind, Scott confronts both Allison and Jackson at the pool.
**Poolside Confrontation**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see in this one-shot. Takes place during the pool scene in season 1's Wolf's Bane. As I'm honestly having a hard time believing that Scott's just gonna watch what Jackson is doing with Allison and not do a thing about it since he knows just what exactly the other boy is doing.**

* * *

As Jackson kept his attention on Allison as he wrapped a towel around her, neither of the two noticed Scott as he jumped from the second floor to the first floor and shocking quite a few in the process over it. Especially as he'd been entirely silent when he did it! Allison noticed out of the corner of her eye that there was someone standing next to them and when she turned to see who it was, she was honestly a little shocked and not too happy to see Scott himself. A Scott whose head was down a little and glaring at the both of them. "S-Scott?" Yeah, they were broken up but its not like she was trying something with Jackson!

She's not that kind of girl and she wouldn't do that to Lydia! Even though Lydia had done it to her but she wouldn't stoop to that level. Allison watched as her ex turned his attention towards Jackson and started to speak right when she was about too. "You play a real good game Jackson. Acting like the concerned friend when it comes to me and Allison when anybody with eyes can see you're only really after her for yourself."

Allison looked at him in surprise while Jackson just rolled his eyes with a shake of the head and a scoff. "Scott, nothing is going on between me and Jackson." Spoke up Allison firmly and not liking the fact he was acting jealous.

"Just like nothing is going on between you and me cause you refuse to allow me to speak in my own defense and pretty much make me look a jerk. Yeah, the pictures thing was a bad idea on my part but still."

"Girl, the fact you can't see what this boy is doin' is hard to believe but Scott here's tellin' the truth." Spoke up Danielle as she came up to the trio with an unimpressed look towards Allison that made the girl frown in slight annoyance after having started to wince over her ex's words as he had something of a point.

Even if she did feel he was just being kind of a jealous ass. Jackson just glared at Danielle, who was definitely not impressed by that judging by the look she started giving him. "You think that little glare is gonna scare me? Boy, please. Everybody knows what a scheming ass you are."

Jackson just rolled his eys at the girl, not liking the fact she was even involving herself in this. "Don't you have something better to be doing? Like, I don't know, eating a cupcake or something?"

That got him a few frowns, not that he even really cared. "I think this is getting a little out of hand you guys." Spoke up Allison worriedly while biting on her lower lip a bit nervously and also not liking the fact Jackson wasn't denying what was being said about him.

"Out of hand would be what all happened that night at the school, out of hand is Jackson taunting me about a number of things, out of hand is me framing Derek Hale for something he wasn't even doing cause I panicked." And he was so going to go to the police about that very soon and he didn't fail to see the wide eyed look he got from Allison over that.

"And no, I don't know who the actual killer is but I know its not Derek."

Allison would have torn into him over the lie but felt that doing so now would be a bad idea. As it is, she just wished he would stop with the attitude. "Hmmph, you aren't gonna do a damn thing about me taunting you McCall and you know it. You're gonna help me out with what I want and I won't do like I promised where Allison here is concerned." Spoke up Jackson as he got up in Scott's face with a smug grin, not even giving a damn at that point about what the other two thought of him.

As he always got his way and he was fairly certain he could get Allison somewhere alone and doing some very fun things even if she was unhappy with him. Which, she certainly wouldn't be unhappy with him then. Scott's anger spiked a bit as he glared hotly at Jackson while Danielle and Allison did the same. Hell the lovely Argent was wanting to slap the ever loving crap out of him for what he was thinking when it came to her! "If Allison wants to do anything with you, that's her business as I honestly don't give a damn. But I am NOT helping you with anything as I KNOW you'd just abuse it." Replied Scott and started to walk away, leaving a fuming Jackson behind while the two girls wondered what he was even talking about.

And before the two girls could even really stop him, Jackson rushed towards Scott with an angry shout and soon found himself being thrown into the air and landing painfully on his back with a groan. Growling could be heard and when he opened his eyes, he could see Scott's face. Only it was different, more… Animal like and he had to admit he was slightly nervous about actually seeing it rather then feeling any fear. "You're lucky I have enough control to keep from hurting you more dumbass." Growled Scott and completely ignoring the shocked looks from everybody present.

As he rose, Allison, Danielle, and the others at the pool watched as his face went from the animalistic look it had to his normal face before walking away. "Damn boy!" Crowed Danielle happily with a chuckle as Allison rushed over to Jackson as he groaned in pain.

Danielle just shook her head at the girl and walked up to her and the fool on the ground. "Hey."

Allison looked up at her, wondering what she wanted. "Piece of advice girl, stay away from that fool as nothin' good can come from it."

"Anything else?" Asked the young Argent unhappily.

"Quit bein' a fool where Scott's concerned. Otherwise you gonna regret it even if he did do somethin' that wasn't cool. 'Sides, did he cheat?"

A shake of the head was her answer. "See? There ya go." And with that, Danielle left the two alone.

And true to what Scott had intended on doing, he would pay a visit to the Sheriff's Department to try and get Derek's name cleared before heading to Allison's to find that necklace of her's. Thankfully talking with Stile's dad worked out like he hoped it would even if the older man wasn't all that happy about it as it meant they had been placing blame where it didn't belong and making an innocent man's life more difficult then it needed to be. Scott wouldn't even try to hide the fact he knew Derek from Chris either and even explained that he had falsely accused the man of being a killer and had even told the Sheriff as much. Chris was surprised by that and also unhappy as this meant it had put them back at square one when it came to looking for the rogue Alpha and he strongly doubted Derek would be willing to help them out with the whole thing. Allison thankfully kept what she saw when it came to Scott to herself since she wasn't sure she would be believed and if she was, if it would bring problems on him he didn't need to have on his plate. Especially when she knew her wanting to be away from him was already bothering him as it was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I kinda had pictured this being more confrontational but this was the end result despite that. Now I get she wasn't happy with him over the pictures thing and it makes sense but anything before that wasn't all that cool at all in my view.**


End file.
